Installation of an audio system in an automotive vehicle during vehicle assembly requires installing all the audio parts which comprise the radio (receiver), speakers, harnesses associated with the speakers, and antenna components and entails making all the correct connections. Upon completion of installation, it is customary to inspect the system by an operator who manually tunes the radio to a commercial station, tries various audio functions, and listens to each of the speakers to verify that the installation is correct. This inspection is subject to human errors since the operator may forget to perform some of the desired functions or make other mistakes. Typically such an operation is limited to testing on FM stations since AM is typically not received inside metal factory buildings.
Some vehicles are equipped with a data bus coupled to an assembly line diagnostic link connector. Dynamic vehicle tests are performed on the assembly line to characterize vehicle dynamic performance. The tests are performed under computer control utilizing the diagnostic line connector for coupling to the vehicle's computer. It is desirable to incorporate audio testing with the dynamic vehicle tests using either the same computer or a separate computer for controlling the audio tests. It is also desirable to accomplish the audio tests without extending the time required for the dynamic tests.